


(Probably not) 30 days of RoboLovin'

by Momhiru



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 30 days of Kiibouma, Fluff, Kiibouma, M/M, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momhiru/pseuds/Momhiru
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge ft. KiiboumaDay 1: Selfie





	(Probably not) 30 days of RoboLovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonezakiRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/gifts).



> I'll try to keep up but no guarantees. I'll probably end up doing these in the span of one hour cause I'm busy but I hope you enjoy my terrible writing anyways.

It was their second anniversary, November 1st. Kokichi felt it was an awkward date, but it easy to remember. Kokichi decided to take Kiibo out to Disneyland. It was mostly atmospheric and the rides were pretty easy going, seemed perfect for a calm outing. But Kiibo was jittery the entire time. It was almost time for the fireworks when Kiibo finally calmed down.

“Finally, I thought you'd never stop shaking.”

“I wasn't shaking, there is no point for me to have such a function.” Kiibo retorted, without much bite.

“Well why were you so nervous then?” Kokichi questioned. 

In an instant Kiibo reverted back to his old state. “I am just nervous to ask you something… It's very important to me.” He played around with his hands, and avoided Kokichi's eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking “I really enjoy your company. I want … to be with you for a long time.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened. 'No way. Holy shit is he gonna propose? I’m gonna have a robo.-husband? That's so cool..’ Kokichi smiled expectantly. He couldn't contain his excitement and as calm as he could manage let out a:

 

“Yes.”

That was not the excuse his boyfriend was looking for.

“Um excuse me?” Kiibo asked, very confused about the situation.

“No, nothing, carry on.”

“Well, I just want to remember my time with you forever. So I thought” Kiibo said nervously, “we could take a photo together.”

A wave of embarrassment hit Kokichi. This must be what Shuichi feels all the time. “Oh, like a selfie?” Kokichi asked. 

“If that's what you call it, then yes.” 

“Pfft yeah sure, I don't see why not.” Kokichi took out his phone and switched over the camera to face him. What a weird question to be nervous about. Without any hesitation he simply took a few pictures and showed them back to Kiibo. Kiibo mostly smiled but hesitated on a few.

“Why are you making weird faces in these?”

“Cause it's fun!” 

“But it's not real.”

“It's totally real, I just took the picture.”

“No. I mean this isn't you. You don't usually make these faces.” Kiibo objected. 

“I could if I really wanted to. That would be sorta annoying though, and get pretty boring fast.”

“No.” Kiibo was flushed. “Ugh just please take this seriously.”

“How seriously can you take a selfie?”

“Very. I want these to last forever.”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “What’s this all about?”

He had Kiibo cornered. There was nothing to do but confess what was up. 

After an eternity, there was a small voice. “I’m gonna live forever Kokichi. And you're not. I don't want to wake up one day and forget you ever existed.“ He took a deep breath. “Cause this is the happiest I’ve ever been. I don't want to wake up one day, in a world where I never met you.”

Kokichi groaned. Kiibo was offended by his rudeness before Kokichi forcibly grabbed Kiibo’s face and brought it closer. “Hey listen. It's time you stopped worrying so much about 10,000 years from now, and start thinking about right now.” 

Just as the fireworks started, the distance between them was closed. Fireworks was a pretty good way to describe Kokichi Ouma.


End file.
